Computer games may offer players of varying skill levels multiple levels of difficulty that provide different challenges. Such multiple levels of difficulty are typically implemented via one or more modifications of the visual gameplay experience of the player. For example, such multiple levels of difficulty may be implemented by providing multiple courses or maps having a range of difficulties, restricting access to certain weapons or tools having increased capabilities, enabling in-game adversaries having varying capabilities, enhancing or restricting the capabilities of user on-screen avatars, controlling environmental conditions of a game such as fog effects, lighting effects, etc.
In multi-player games, issues may arise when multi-player scenarios include players of different skill levels. For example, when a novice player competes against a highly skilled player, a gaming experience at a given difficulty level can be frustrating and less than satisfactory for one or both players. Additionally, providing different difficulty levels for the novice and highly skilled player via visual gameplay modifications in a gaming session can prove challenging.